Brothers in Arms
by Lt. Basil
Summary: The galaxy's last hope and the most powerful Jedi in existence. They were an unlikely team. But Luke needed a teacher... and frankly, Galen was all there was... Much to his chagrin... Rated for violence in later chapters and alcohol use. Galen/Juno and PLATONIC Galen/Luke (aka no yaoi). Semi-AU, takes place between ANH and TESB. *Complete rewrite of "Hope and Power".
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hiya! **

**For those of you who haven't read my previous work, **_**Hope and Power **_**(and maybe even for those of you who have), this story is a revised, (hopefully) improved edition of that. In the light of the poor capture of the main characters' personalities, a rewrite was definitely in order.**

**For those of you who are reading this because you saw the author's note on the other one; glad to have you back. I hope that you enjoy this one at least as much as (if not more than) the original. The premise is the same, the plot basically the same, but the characters and any other major weaknesses are to be changed and improved.**

**Now that that's over with; I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of **_**Brothers in Arms.**_

_Prologue_

The Jedi Temple was bigger than Luke had imagined it.

He stared up at it in awe, gaping at the towering spires and magnificent reddish walls like they were the most incredible thing that he'd ever seen. They weren't quite, but they certainly cut it close. With the setting Coruscant sun reflecting off of the buildings in a spray of red and orange, he thought they were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Behind him, the Force gave a slight tremble as a familiar presence came near. Luke smiled in spite of himself, shaking his head. He turned around to face the newcomer.

Galen Marek crossed his arms and gave the young man a good long look, his brown eyes never wavering away from the other Jedi. He wasn't smiling (no surprise coming from him – he was one of the most serious people that Luke had ever met), but Luke could sense that he was no less happy than he himself was. The relief in his eyes, his posture, even his mere _presence _was more than evident.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Galen gestured towards the temple. Luke turned back to look at it once again.

"Yeah..." A wistful smile crossed his face. "It makes you wonder what it was like back in the old days..."

Without a word, Galen came up to stand beside his friend. The duo stood there silently, gazing up at that old monument to the past with serene expressions on their faces. It was so strange to stand there now, with no fear of stormtroopers or imperial agents or Jedi hunters coming and breaking the moment. To be honest, both had wondered for a long time if the war was ever going to end. It had felt like fighting was all that there was. The mere fact that it was over was enough to make them both wonder what was next.

"You said you wanted to rebuild it?" Galen asked presently, glancing at the younger man out of the corner of his eye.

Luke folded his arms behind his back. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Galen crossed his arms. "That's going to take a _lot _of work," he pointed out dryly. Luke shrugged.

"Then we better get to it then, right?" He grinned.

Galen raised his eyebrows. "We?" he queried.

Luke met his gaze easily. "Yes, 'we'. You're a Jedi, aren't you? It's your responsibility, too."

"Heh. You've got me there."

They lapsed into silence again, content to just stare up at the massive structure before them. It stood there, tall and grand and ominous, a king on his throne. In truth, it was a little intimidating for Luke, who was used to small huts and bunkers and space stations; not cities and skyscrapers and supersized temples. He felt small in the presence of something so big. Galen, on the other hand, was undaunted, having visited and performed missions throughout the entire galaxy and therefore accustomed to such things.

"There you boys are!"

The two Jedi jumped, whipping around in time to see none other than General Ahsoka Tano waving at them a short distance back. There was a grin in the Togruta's voice as she spoke to them, teasing and affection rolled into one. Luke rolled his eyes, but nevertheless smiled and waved back. Galen simply watched as the older Jedi approached them and came to stand in front of the two.

"You've got a lot of ecstatic civilians who are dying to meet you," she informed them, smirking.

"Think I'll pass," Galen remarked with a quirk of both eyebrows. "I think I've had enough 'gratitude' to last me a lifetime."

(The last time that he'd mingled with civilians after the destruction of the Death Star, some random Zabrak woman had tried to kiss him. There was a reason that he avoided crowds.)

Ahsoka did not seemed surprised by this response. Nevertheless, she stated, "You're going to have to face them sometime, Prickles," (Galen bristled at her use of the nickname, which he absolutely hated). "Why not just get it over with?"

"Actually... I'm with him," Luke said cautiously, giving the older man a sideways glance.

(Luke had also had more than his share of discomfort over the last couple of days. It seemed that almost everyone wanted to get their holo or their kid's holo or their pet tuka's holo taken with him. It was a little creepy.)

Ahsoka shrugged and, with a resigned sigh, turned back the way she'd come. "You're going to have to get used to it one of these days, boys!" she hollered over her shoulder, still smirking at them. Galen narrowed his eyes at the general, not exactly pleased with what she was trying to say. But she was out of sight before he had a chance to retort.

"She _does _have a point..." Luke admitted regrettably, turning his gaze to the ground. Galen gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh great. Not you too." He groaned, throwing up his hands. "What is with you two?"

Luke laughed, shaking his head. "We're just special, Marek, that's all."

Galen rolled his eyes, turning back to look at the temple once more. Luke followed his example.

The silence lasted for a good long while. They stood there, their respective gazes resting pensively on the structure in front of them. It was hard to believe that after all of their years of fighting, they were standing here at last. Both hadn't been sure if they were even going to live to see this day. Yet here they were.

The war was over. For the first time, the two friends dared to hope for a better future - one where they could live, love, grow and be free, without the oppressive shadow of the Empire hovering over their every movement. It had been a long five years. Five years of fighting together, five years of helping each other and learning from each other and bonding over the stupidest things. It was amazing how much they'd grown over that time.

It was amazing how much one person could change things.

**Yes, I just did that. So sue me.**

**Next chapter starts with the content you actually know (tweaked a bit to make a better fit for them all). I hope that this was an okay beginning, and I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Your opinions matter to me! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Evacuation

**A/N: AAAANND we're back! Did ya miss me? Yes? No…?**

**Sorry for the wait. Had a REEEEAAALLY bad case of writer's block that kept me out of it for a while. And this chapter ended up a lot more different from the original than I'd planned (sigh) oh well. Feedback is appreciated.**

_Chapter 1: Evacuation_

_Five years earlier…_

"_Attention: security breach. All units to assigned stations. Attention: security breach. All units to assigned stations."_

Yavin was in chaos – that much was obvious. Captain Luke Skywalker was running as fast as he could, darting through corridors and ducking falling patches of ceiling the whole way. Behind him, his men were running too, all too aware of the urgency of the situation at hand. It was a mad race to their post – the south entrance, one of the weakest points in the base. If it fell… well, they didn't want to think about that.

Above Luke's head, the shockwave of an explosion sent a power line loose. Sparks and smoke erupted from it in a superheated spray, forcing the rebels to split and duck down low to avoid getting burned or electrocuted. Hugging the wall, Luke made a quick check on himself to make sure that he had a firm grip on his blaster and his lightsaber was clipped securely into his belt. In a situation like this, losing either was a recipe for disaster.

Activating his comm, Luke asked, "Han, are you there?!"

Han's voice sounded clearly from the speaker. "Hear you loud and clear, kid."

"Is the Falcon secure?"

"Yep. Ready for you whenever you decide to stop playing around and get over here."

Luke ignored the jibe. "And the princess?"

The young officer could practically _hear _the pilot shrug. "Beats me. Probably off busting open another garbage masher, if I have to venture a guess."

"This is _serious, _Han!" Luke snapped.

The pilot's voice was placating as he answered, "Relax, kid. She can take care of herself – I'm sure she's fine."

Luke's patience was wearing thin. "Do you think you could, oh, I don't know, _find out!?_"

"_You're _the brains, kid!" Han retorted. "_You _figure it out!" The link on the other side clicked off.

"Han!" Luke yelled into the speaker. There was no response.

"_Attention: security breach. All units to assigned stations."_

"We've got to get going, sir!" one of his soldiers hollered, grabbing his arm in earnest. With one last scowl at his comlink, Luke turned to face his squad.

"Let's move!"

"_Attention: security breach. All units to assigned stations."_

Luke and his men took off once more, stumbling through the quaking corridors like their lives depended on it. Panic was running rampant across every face – they'd all seen what happened to people who were caught in the path of imperial troops. They could be eradicated.

Secretly, the young Skywalker shared their dread, but he didn't let it show. Being an officer, he knew that he had to remain calm at all times. Keeping up morale was one of a Rebel captain's top priorities. There was nothing more disheartening than watching a commanding officer fall apart right in front of your very eyes – and with everything that they all needed to do, Luke couldn't afford to let that happen. He had to keep his composure, for everyone's sake.

Ahead of them, the durasteel wall of the tunnel exploded. The soldiers all skidded to a stop in the wake of the falling debris. Several unlucky ones were caught directly in its path and were brought down by the burning metal. Instinctively, Luke threw his hands out in front of him, halting the material in its tracks before it could hit anyone else. Gritting his teeth, Luke carefully (if not feebly) displaced the debris from their path. But the damage had already been done.

Two of the soldiers were dead, six others badly injured, and all the rest frozen in shock and horror. Seeing the carnage laid out in front of him, Luke mentally cursed himself. Self-loathing bubbled up in the pit of his stomach, threatening to spill out in an agonized scream – it was with great difficulty that he suppressed it.

_Keep it together, Luke…_

He felt someone come up to stand behind him. "…Captain?"

Shaking himself, Luke straightened up and filed his distress away for later. "Get the injured to the transports," he ordered (as calmly as he could, under the circumstances). Bile rose up in his throat. "Leave the other two. Just… bring their I.D. tags," he added. "For the families." _Stay calm…_

Saluting, several rebels moved to carry out the captain's orders. For a few moments, the others stood back, watching their friends get carried off while simultaneously mourning the two who had fallen. Luke bowed his head respectfully, pain weighing heavily in his chest. He said nothing as the injured were carried away; his gaze was focused firmly on the dead.

"_Attention: security breach. All units to assigned stations."_

The spell was broken. Turning back to remaining soldiers, Luke put on a brave face and motioned for them to follow him. "Come on. We have somewhere we need to be."

XXX

"_Something's wrong. The Force is… disturbed, like… there are hundreds of people crying out in pain. It almost feels like… no, that's impossible, right…? Get ready, guys. Something is about to happen. I can feel it…"_

XXX

"Fourth wave, moving in!"

The line of rebels was a thin, pitiful defense. And the stormtroopers seemed to know that. Vader's men were pressing that to their advantage, sending wave after wave of soldiers forward through holes that they'd blown in the tunnel walls. Dozens of rebels fell in their wake, dropping to the metal floor like flies. The stink of smoke and ozone choked the already stale air. Bolts flew freely like superheated missiles of burning death; Luke had to duck low to avoid getting pegged in the head. Keeping his head low, the captain snapped his empty power cell out of his blaster and inserted a fresh one.

"That's my last battery," he muttered darkly. "Let's make it count."

Raising himself up partway, Luke fired off several shots before diving to the side to avoid the imperials' return fire. He barely avoided getting shot through the head by a stray bolt; a shot grazed his shoulder, nearly dislodging his blaster from his grip. Gritting his teeth, Luke responded by firing off a quick shot that brought his attacker down quicker than he could blink.

Before he could take the time to ever register his success, the pipe above his head exploded in a magnificent spray of boiling water.

"Take cover!"

In almost perfect sync, the rebel soldiers stumbled back, covering their heads in a vain effort to protect themselves from the superheated spray. Luke could have cried out when a huge, boiling droplet struck the exposed skin of his left cheek. Far from being cowed, however, he, along with all of his men, continued firing on the stormtroopers. But there was no question that they were fighting a losing battle.

They couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Almost frantic at this point, Luke switched on his communicator and hailed the commander. "This is Captain Skywalker from Corridor C-86! Imperial troops have infiltrated the tunnel – we need reinforcements _now!_"

"Fall back to Hangar Bay 29 and set up a defensive perimeter! We'll send backup as soon as we can. In the meantime, brace yourselves; we may have to evacuate the facility."

"Understood, Commander." Switching off his comm, Luke turned and addressed his troops. "Fall back to Hangar Bay 29! This is a code red!" Instantly, the rebels were running, moving free of the burst pipe and the pursuing stormtroopers. The imperials continued to fire at the rebels' retreating backs – the men taking up the rear swiveled and returned fire, creating a protective barrier on the back flank.

They were maybe halfway to their destination when the announcement sounded; _"Attention: evacuation has been ordered. Report to hangar bays."_

"Sure, _now _he tells us!" one of the rebels spat.

XXX

"_Commander, I'm picking up a distress call from Yavin. It's been compromised."_

"_Fighter pilots, suit up! We need to be ready to receive them. Med teams, stand by."_

"_Yes, sir!"_

XXX

"Han!"

Luke pushed his way through a teeming crowd of terrified rebels, searching desperately for his friend's face among the multitude. The sound from the others was deafening, making it difficult for him to hear himself _think, _let alone detect any sort of response from Han. Frustration was clouding his senses, impeding his search even further.

Just when he was about to give up and make for the fighters, a hand reached out and grasped his shoulder. Whipping around, Luke found himself face-to-face with the very man he had been trying so hard to locate. Han's face was twisted in such a manner that it looked like he was trying to feign indifference but wasn't able to wipe away his concern.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, trying and failing to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Fine. Where's Leia?" Luke strained his neck, sweeping his eyes across the crowd in an effort to locate the princess. _What if something's happened to her?_

Han waved the question off. "Relax, kid, she left on the last transport with the gold squadron. She's about as safe as you can get." He rolled his eyes. "You don't need to go all 'concerned boyfriend' on me, kiddo."

Luke bristled. "Shut up," he muttered sullenly, glaring at the pilot with his mouth twisted into a scowl. Han simply smirked; but it was strained, caving just a bit under the stress of the situation. He seemed surprisingly unfazed by the captain's withering expression, though.

Their silent battle of wills was abruptly cut short at the sound of another announcement blaring on the intercom.

"_All fighters man your ships. Red Squadron take-off in T-minus six minutes."_

"That's our cue," Han remarked flatly, turning his gaze to the spot a decent distance away where the _Millennium Falcon _sat perched on its landing pad. Their brief quarrel forgotten, he gave Luke a friendly slap on the back. "See you on the other side, kid."

As Han was walking back towards his ship, Luke hollered after him, "Don't do anything _too _stupid this time, okay?"

"No promises!" Han shot back.

Luke shook his head and turned to his own ship. It was a T-65 X-wing class starfighter, the best type of fighter in the Alliance. Armed to the teeth with four Taim and Bak KX9 laser cannons, two shafts for proton torpedoes and a pair of harpoons, it was a formidable opponent against Imperial-class TIE fighters. Its powerful engines and sleek, wing-like S-foils made it both fast and maneuverable, far dominating the flight capacities of many an Imperial craft. And there was no denying that its shielding system was to _die _for. It was Luke's favorite type of ship.

Which was fortunate, considering that almost all fighter missions like today's were carried out using X-wings.

Luke settled down into the cockpit, already feeling ten times more at home. A wild grin made its way across his face. He was in his natural environment here. No one could top Luke Skywalker when it came to flying. _No one. _

"_Fighters, check in."_

Luke glanced at his comm as the voice rang out. He reached out and pressed down on the transmit button* and reported in; "Red leader, standing by."

The other fighters all called in, one by one until with a final _"Red six, standing by," _all were present and accounted for. Luke's fingers tightened around the controls. He leaned forward eagerly, excitement pulsing through his veins. As dire as the circumstances were, the thought of taking to the air again made it impossible for him to stop grinning.

"_Fighter take-off in T-minus 1 minute."_

Luke revved the engine, satisfaction flooding him at the sensation of the whir of his X-wing's engine beneath his feet. A pleasant humming sound filled the air. The young man found himself humming along with it, half-closing his eyes in pleasure. His fingers itched.

"_Fighter take-off in T-minus 30 seconds… 29… 28…" _

Luke lowered the visor on his helmet and pulled the oxygen mask over his face. "Ready for this, Artoo?" he asked, glancing up at the ceiling, which he knew the little astromech was just above. A few words appeared on the monitor in front of him in confirmation. He nodded distractedly. "Good."

"_Take-off commencing…"_

XXX

That had to have been at least three dozen TIES following on the refugees' tail.

Groaning, Juno Eclipse leaned back in her seat and glared daggers at the Imperial vessels. This was certainly going to complicate things. They couldn't afford Imperial forces to follow them back to their secondary base; if both Yavin and Hoth were compromised in one day, well, that alone could spell out the end of the entire Rebel Alliance.

Galen had warned them that the others might be followed, but Juno hadn't anticipated their enemy's forces to be _this _numerous. Clearly, she had underestimated just how desperate Vader was to blot them off of the face of the map. She'd have to work on that in the future.

"_Juno, behind you!"_

Jek's warning came just in time for the young Captain to swerve wide to the left to avoid the torrent of blaster fire that would have torn her X-wing asunder had she lingered a second too long. Spinning on a dime, the woman circled around and fired her turbolasers at the offending TIE's right wing, blowing a chunk off and sending the small ship flying off in a random direction. Swerving to dodge another set of shots, Juno pulled her ship into a sharp left turn and struck the engine of an oncoming fighter.

"_Nice shot, Rogue leader!" _Talia, a young Iridonian pilot that she often pulled sentry duty with, complimented over the comm. Juno grinned and glanced at her targeting scope. Her eyes widened.

"Pull up, Rogue 3!" she yelped. "Bix, get out of –!" She trailed off at the sight of a plume of flame blossoming in midair as her comrade's ship blew itself apart.

"BIX!"

"_Rogue Squadron, this is Gold leader, please respond." _A new voice crackled over the intercom, cutting Juno's moment of grief short. _"Repeat; this is Gold leader, please respond."_

It was one of the Yavin arrivals, she realized.

Pulling her transmitter closer to her mouth, Juno replied, "This is Rogue leader, hear you loud and clear Gold leader. Glad to see you made it this far in one piece." It was impossible to keep the relief out of her voice.

"_Likewise, Rogue leader," _the new voice responded, sounding himself very relieved as well. _"Bank left!" _

Juno did so, watching with satisfaction as the attacking TIE blew past her harmlessly. "Thanks."

"_Any time, ma'am."_

"_This is Red leader reporting in. How's it going, Klein?" _came another new voice, crackling over the comm in a manner that was hardly distinguishable. Juno frowned. The voice was very young, perhaps that of a boy in his late teens or early twenties. Why was a child being put in charge of a squad?

She had no time to really ponder this as Klein replied, _"We've got at least two squads of Imps, plus a Star Destroyer on the right flank. Your boys ready for a fight, Luke?"_

There was a dangerous amount of enthusiasm in the boy's response; _"Bring it on."_

"What about the transports?" Juno questioned, irritated.

"_Already taken care of, Rogue leader, don't worry about that," _Luke replied calmly. _"Now let's blast these sleemos!" _

Out of her viewport, Juno could see one of the new arrivals peel off from the others and dive straight into the center of a group of TIE fighters, guns blazing. She would have kept watching the bizarre pilot's antics had she not been the middle of a battle herself. However, another TIE chose that moment to swoop low above her and target her viewscreen; she'd had to bank hard to avoid her X-wing getting blown open. Pulling up hard, she jacked a stream of shots into its underbelly before darting clear of the resulting explosion at top speed.

The chatter of her fellow rebel pilots buzzed loud on the speakers. _"Good one, Rogue 5!" "Steady, Red 2." "Pull up! PULL UP!" "Get your head in the game, Gold 7!" "Behind you!" "WATCH YOUR RIGHT-!"_

Several blasts rammed against the side of Juno's ship, jostling her hands on the controls. She bared her teeth, ice blue eyes narrowing in fierce concentration. Zooming forward, she forced a group of Imps to scatter wide even as she fired wildly into their ranks. Flames erupted from the igniting gases getting expulsed from the destroyed ships. Smoke and debris choked the "air" in front of her. Blinded, Juno turned to her scanners for a visualon the area right in front of her.

"_None of this is gonna mean anything if we can't take out those Star Destroyers!" _a feminine voice hollered.

"_On it, Hera!" _Luke responded. _"Cover me! Wedge, watch my right!" _

"I'll come at it from the other side!" Juno offered immediately, automatically adjusting her course. "I've got a perfect angle on it."

"_Thanks, Rogue leader," _came the reply.

Juno pushed up on the joystick, bringing her X-wing into a steep upward dive, and banked a hard left, blasting a pair of TIE fighters as she made the pass. She was now directly above the Star Destroyer, close enough to see the individual jolts of electricity darting across the surface of the two deflector shield generators. She bit her lip in concentration, spinning sideways to avoid a shot from one of the battleship's laser cannons. Sweat streamed down her face and into her eyes. She ignored it. Just a little closer…

To her right, Juno saw the Red Leader zoom up above the far shield generator and come down on it into a steep dive. He fired a short round of shots, then another. The generator sparked, but held firm. Turning back to her own task, Juno activated the lasers and flew towards her own target. The durasteel dome grew closer and closer… she was almost on top of it now…

The generator came into full view, prompting Juno to fire. The first round merely glanced off the surface, the second making the energy field around act up for a moment before settling into its normal pattern. Biting the inside of her cheek, Juno fired again. And again. And again. On the seventh round, she saw a small plume of flame erupt from the shell of the generator. Three more shots and more flame blossomed across the dome. A shockwave to her right told her that the far generator had just exploded. A moment later, her own followed suit.

"_Red leader, Rogue leader, get clear _now_!" _Wedge shouted, weaving behind her to shoot down a TIE that had snuck up behind.

Juno didn't need to be told twice. Swerving her X-wing in a 180 turn, she gave the engines a little extra jolt and sped away into the stars.

XXX

The Hoth base was in chaos.

Three more transports had just set down in the hangar bay, bringing with them a flood of refugees into the already tightly-packed cavern. Alliance soldiers moved about in droves, each pushing hard against each other to receive their instructions on where to go. The air kept getting louder and louder, becoming so thick with sound that it was impossible to hear your own thoughts, let alone someone else's words. If Galen hadn't known better, he'd have thought that the ceiling was going to come down on their heads.

The young Jedi scanned the crowd earnestly, trying in vain to spot a familiar face. Princess Leia was nowhere in sight, and there weren't any other higher-ups who had decided to show their faces, either. Most of the newcomers he saw were just that – newcomers, lowly soldiers who had probably not in a position to see very well what was happening. Galen needed a report. It was standard procedure, plus it was vital for him to know if Hoth was in any immediate danger.

A hand grasped his arm, cutting his thoughts short. He turned around… and snorted.

_Well, speak of the devil…_

Princess Leia was standing right behind him, her brown hair coming out of its tightly wound braid and falling around her face. She was covered in sweat and soot – and was that blood on her forehead? He shook his head, filing away the information for later. Let the medics take care of the injuries…

"What happened?" he demanded, raising his voice to be heard over the din. The princess dipped her head respectfully.

"We were outnumbered, Commander Marek. Yavin has been completely overrun. We managed to shake off Imperial pursuit though," she added. "We should be safe for the time being." She inhaled sharply and met his gaze evenly. "I'd like to thank you for responding to us so quickly. We would've died without your reinforcements."

Galen shrugged. "It was nothing. I was just doing my duty. Are there any more transports in need of docking?"

Leia shook her head. "No, that was the last of them."

"Good." Galen half-turned away, signifying that the conversation was finished. Leia, however, was not quite ready to let it go. She opened her mouth, about to speak…

…Until the sound of whirring engines filled the air once more as the remaining X-wings entered the hangar. Both of them looked up, watching the fighters come forward and come to rest on the rebel-free patches of ice. Galen straightened up, reaching out with the Force to see if he could find Juno's Force signature. His gaze came to rest on a fighter near the far wall.

There.

Relieved, Galen started forward to go greet her… but then he pulled up short. Some new presence was tickling the back of his mind, something strange and somewhat… familiar. His eyes drifted to the right in search of the source. His eyes settled on another X-wing, closer to the middle of the room. As he watched, the top slid open and a blonde young man – a boy, really – lifted himself up from the cockpit. That tickling feeling was going haywire, ramming against his mind as he watched the boy. The Force thrummed around him with an intensity he'd never seen before.

"Leia," he said presently, not tearing his eyes away from the youth. The princess turned to give him a questioning glance. Pointing at the young man, he asked, "Who is _that_?"

Leia's face lit up. "Luke!" And before Galen could stop her, she had taken off in the direction of the X-wing, determined to go and greet the boy. Sighing, Galen followed, pushing his way between people in his effort to reach the two. Anyone who saw him moved away to a respectful distance, which made the going a little bit easier, but he still had to inch and shove a good deal. Finally, he caught up to them both.

The duo was in a deep discussion. "We lost Kyle and Webbs," the boy, Luke, was saying, staring down at his hands. Leia put a hand on his shoulder.

"They'll always be remembered, Luke," she told him kindly. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"But it _was_," Luke sighed, pushing her hand away. "I wasn't fast enough. If I'd just reacted sooner…"

"Luke," Leia said sharply. "Listen to me. It _wasn't your fault_."

Instead of replying to that, he glanced around, evidently searching for someone. Galen watched him closely, still struggling to figure out why he was so familiar. He _knew _he'd seen him somewhere before.

"Where's Han?" Luke asked, bringing Galen's mind back into focus.

"He arrived a few minutes after the last transport did," Leia replied. "He's fine."

Galen came in a little closer, giving the boy a good long look. That familiar feeling was _not _going away…

And then his mind flashed back to three years ago, in the _Rogue Shadow. _A vision he'd had. A vision of a boy, clinging to a metal pole suspended over a durasteel chasm like those found inside of a Star Destroyer. Bruised. Sweating. One of his hands severed from his body and none other than _Darth Vader_ cornering him andpointing a lightsaber at his throat.

And there was that same boy standing mere meters in front of him.

He was about to start forward to address the pair, but right then he felt someone slip their hand into his. Concentration broken, he turned to see Juno standing beside him, looking up at him with a concerned expression in her bright blue eyes. She squeezed his hand. "Is everything all right?"

Galen turned to look at the duo again. Neither pilot nor princess had seemed to catch sight of him yet. He swallowed hard, trying in vain to swallow the lump of foreboding that was starting to clog up his throat. A bead of sweat coursed down his face.

"Who is he?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the boy. Juno followed his gaze. Her brows knit together.

"I don't know," she said quietly, glancing briefly at the youth. "He's the leader of the Red Squadron. That's all I know." She turned to look once again at the man she loved. Galen was still staring at the boy, traces of shock, foreboding, even _terror _creased across his face. Frowning, she grasped his arm gently. "Galen, what is wrong?"

Galen turned to face her then, brown eyes troubled. He opened his mouth and said quietly, "He's the one from my vision."

Juno's eyes grew huge. "What?" She turned again to look at him. Luke had removed his helmet and was wiping the sweat off of his forehead, grinning teasingly at the young woman in front of him.

Galen's gaze was hard as stone as he stated, "That boy is going to die."

_*I don't know what this is actually called or else I don't remember so yeah…_

**Ugh, I hate that ending…**

**So, how did you like the fighter scene? I'm a little rusty with actions scenes… did I do okay?**

**Review (please)**


End file.
